The Arcade
by werewolf-wannbe
Summary: adam, christa and matt go out to the arcade, will it go to plan or will it end in disaster  also can u please reveiw the story i've allowed annonymous reveiws


**THE ARCADE**

Adam and Christa spoke on the phone.

"Meet me at the arcade at 11 o'clock got it?"

"Yes Adam I got that," Christa answered aggressively "meet me outside"

"What time are we meeting Christa?" asked matt.

"At the arcade, 11 o'clock now go away matt I'm getting ready". At this matt disappeared. "About time" Adam muttered to himself and slumped back into his chair and fell asleep.

THE ARCADE

"Where is Adam? If he doesn't show I the next 10 minutes I'm going, I have err better things to do" said Christa trying to rescue the situation that she put herself in.

"What preparation for tonight" matt asked sarcastically. Christa shot him an annoyed glare and he stood there silently, not sure what to say without offending her.

15 minutes later Adam eventually showed. "Finally!" said Christa smiling. "Where were you? We said 11 it's now half 12".

"Took my time getting ready just in case we saw any hot chicks" he smirked sarcastically. At this Christa punched him gently on the arm and walked in while Adam was staring at her butt. She paused in the doorway "you coming?" she asked. Adam soon joined her and they walked in together leaving matt trailing behind.

First they went over to the counter to get some change "can I have this in 2ps please" asked Christa. "And what can I get you young man?"

"Err same as her please" he replied.

As they walked away Danny Curtis stuck his foot out tripping up Christa, who fell into Adam.

"What are you playing at jerk?" shouted Adam in Christa's defence, not expecting a reply.

"Thought you 2 were going out and I ain't seen much action so in thought I'd give you a step in the right direction".

"Yeah so funny, just watch it Danny".

"Leave it," Christa butted in "it's fine, don't worry about it".

Adam did as he was told and they walked away together.

When they arrived at the 2p machine they started playing Christa got the first prize it was bouncy ball, then Christa got another one, it was a necklace.

"Move over you have all the prizes, my turn". Adam said sarcastically.

Anyway Christa moved over to let Adam get to the machine. He started putting money in and after a "ching" of metal hitting a prize fell to the bottom.

"What the hell is this? Is this a joke?"

Christa stood there in hysterics laughing at what Adam had won. In her hand was a key-ring with vampire fangs, and on the end they were tinted red to represent blood and on the back they said twilight. Adam just gave Christa a really irritated look and they stood there silently not knowing what to say.

Christa decided to break the silence. "Sorry …err...about Danny earlier".

"Why are you apologising? It wasn't your fault". Adam asked confused.

"I know but I…err…hope I didn't hurt you".

"you didn't so don't worry" Adam said reassuring christa.

They caught each other's glances and held it there and before they knew it they were kissing. They didn't realise that matt was standing in the corner, just behind them.

They looked up and saw matt. "We …I… didn't mean to hurt you". Christa said trying to fix what she and Adam had created.

"I don't care you did!" And in weird _poof_ sound matt was gone.

"I…err… better be going" Christa said awkwardly.

"I can walk you home", Adam asked to try and mend the situation "if you want that is" he added.

"Yeah thanks" Christa replied gratefully.

Just before they left Christa looked at the clock It read 4 o'clock. Christa soon added "is it alright if we walk fast?" Adam gave Christa a puzzled look and all she had to do was look up at the sky and look back at Adam, he knew what she meant. She had a slight sadness I her eyes like someone who had lost everything at sea and were now by themselves stranded trying to find a way back to everyone else. She also had a very strong sense of fear about her that Adam hadn't noticed all day, he was too busy trying to empress her.

As they walked along they could hear footsteps behind them, they turned around and saw they were being followed. A moment later they both felt a push on their backs and they fell unconscious. When they woke up they were in the back of a large van.

"Ah. Just a pup and right in time for tonight's full moon. How lucky?" said a mocking voice from the front of the car. They both looked up saw a man with dark hair gelled back and in a suit. Adam and Christa looked at each other with the same fear in their eyes.


End file.
